Goddess Reader x Greece: Mortal Fancy
by Ib Edkut
Summary: You were a goddess of Greece, greatly worshipped. But you wanted to give it up for one thing. Rated M for future lemon
1. Prologue

As you looked down from the Mt. Olympus a sigh escaped your lips as you watched the mortal, Hercules. No, he wasn't the great hero of old that had dies so many years before. This man was new, from this time. You had seen him before and he caught your interest from the first glance. He had been napping on the ruins of old with over twenty cat. The sight had made you giggle and you hadn't looked away since.  
The more you watched the deeper you fell. You loved everything about him. The way he cuddled with every cat he found. His cute little curl. His constant fights with a Turkish man. Everything about him just made you love him more.  
But, ever since the ld empire had fallen, Zeus had decreed that the gods could no longer interact with humans. They were no longer to bestow gifts of preference or woo mortals. Even Zeus and Aphrodite followed the second so the rest of the gods had to as well. But every now and then one of them would peer down and see a mortal that they would wish was born a few thousand years before. This was the first time that had ever happened to you, and probably the only time it would ever.  
"Perhaps I should see Aphrodite," you said sadly, "so that maybe he'll find a lover that would give him all their heart, like he deserves…"  
"[Name]…" your dear friend started as she appeared behind you. "You know I can do as much as you. All we can do is hope now a days…"  
"I know…" you replied as a tear weaved down your cheek. "I know…"


	2. Chapter 1

Continued from art/Goddess-ReaderXGreece-Mortal-Fancy-385948516

Aphrodite wiped your tears, holding you to her chest. She pet your hair as you cried. You finally calmed down though you were still sniffling here and there. A ways away on Mount Olympus, Zeus watched you. He knew what it felt to never to reach the one you had grown feelings for. He sighed and thought for a minute before calling you to his throne room. You did as told, hoping you looked okay for your ruler. He smiled at you, "(Name)…"

You bowed a little, "Yes Zeus?"

Zeus gave you a look that said I hope you agree. "I have conjured an idea for you," he said, "You have love for a mortal yes?"

You nodded. "And are you willing to give up something to be with him?" he asked.

You nodded again. "Even for you to be a goddess?"

You moved your (eye color)ed eyes to stare into his and nodded again, not a sliver of doubt in it. He smiled, "Then I can grant you that wish."

The other gods that were eavesdropping gasped loudly. "But if you accept, you may never return to Mount Olympus and will age and die," he warned.

You nodded again, "I accept Zeus."

Zeus pat your (hair color)ed head, "Then say your goodbyes."

You turned around to see everyone god, goddess, nymph, and spirit there to say goodbye. It was harder for you to say farewell to Ares and Aphrodite, your best friends, but they knew your pain. Once everyone was ready for your parting, Zeus put a hand to your forehead. "By the power I, the great god Zeus, have in my being, I now dub the (Name) (Last Name) the mortal. You shall be greatly missed."

And then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2

You slowly opened your (eye color) eyes and looked around to find yourself in what you knew as an alleyway. You stood up slowly and looked at yourself. The white fabric that covered you was perfect fit, as the cute double layered skirt covered just enough. Your thin sleeves left you shoulders bare, but fell down to be lower than her finger tips. The accessories like the golden bracelet high on your right arm and laurel crown seemed to have been well taken care of by you. This clothing could surely only belong to one of a higher state than just human. (Picture in description)

You walked out of the dirty alley, your dress somehow still being pure white. You gained many looked from the men walking around as you traveled down the paved pathway. You only stopped when you felt someone grab you and pull you into an alley. It was a very rough calloused hand, signaling a man had grabbed you. You looked at who had grabbed you and recognized him easily. He was Sadiq Adnan, Hercules's hated rival. He smirked, "Feta breath will not be missing you."

You knew he was talking about Hercules's and it hurt you a little. You tried to squirm out of his grasp but he only held your arm tighter. You yelp in pain since his grip was hurting you. He began to pull you deeper into alley before you heard a lazy voice say, "Hey Mouno pano."

You blushed deeply when you recognized the voice of the one you loved most. Sadiq growled. Hercules walked into the light. A grey cat was in his arms. "What are you doing to this girl?" he asked.

"Taking her Itouulu itt," he glared.

"I don't think so," Hercules said when he grabbed your wrist and pulled you to him.

You blushed deeply when you fell into his chest. Sadiq snarled, "I'll be back Gotveren," before disappearing in the darkness of the alley.

You heard Hercules's hum in satisfaction so you looked up at him. You didn't know but he was holding in a blush at how innocent your beautiful (eye color) eyes looked. "Are you okay?" he asked tiredly.

You nodded, sadly moving away from his firm chest, "Y-yes thank you."

He blinked, "You're welcome."

He turned to leave and then the sky rumbled. You looked up at the darkened sky and felt rain fall on your face. You smiled. Since it never rain on Olympus, you were happy to finally see it. You ran past Hercules and into the now cleared streets. You twirled and danced around in the rain. You were giggling and smiling. You really enjoyed it. Some children who were still out ran and began to dance around with you. You didn't mind and even invited it. You danced around with the children until you all became so tired. You all fell onto the ground but were still giggling and smiling. You sat up and smiled at the kids. Little did you know, two green and black eyes were watching you. And one was a cat's.


End file.
